


Human Bonding Rituals

by anonony



Series: Seducing A Hot Alien Prince 101 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot With Porn, Shrek - Freeform, Vibrators, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonony/pseuds/anonony
Summary: Lance has picked out the perfect time and place to tell his friends about his relationship with Lotor.If only he wasn't so fucking scared.





	Human Bonding Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyy back to oneshots again. As I originally intended. Nice. 
> 
> I'm still working on that companion thing about Lotor's life pre-voltron, its just...this was easier.

Lance was ready to say he was in love with Lotor…’s hair.

Seriously, Lance had been using the same product as him for…gosh it had been months now…and he still couldn’t get that silky texture that Lotor managed. The strands slipped between Lance’s fingers like liquid silver. It was ridiculous. 

“Are you almost done?” Lotor asked absentmindedly as he read a datapad and sat on the floor in front of Lance’s bed. Lance sat behind him, and had spent several minutes just running his hands through Lotor’s hair. 

“Haven’t started yet,” Lance said, “Sorry,” He said, before dividing the hair into three parts. Lotor had allowed him to braid his hair, after a great deal of begging and puppy dog eyes. Lance’s puppy dog eyes got him very far with Lotor, including the activities they were doing tonight. “What are you reading?” Lance asked. 

“The plot summary for the movie tonight,” Lotor answered easily.

“What!” Lance exclaimed, stopping his braiding to snatch the pad out of Lotor’s hands. “You can’t read about it ahead of time! That ruins the whole experience!”

“But most of you have already seen it, I thought,” Lotor said, trying to grab it back, “I don’t want to be the only one not knowing what’s happening!”

“You will know what’s happening when you watch it,” Lance said, throwing the data pad behind him on the bed, “That’s the whole point of watching it. You’ll be fine, no one will expect you to just know things.” Lance gave a tug on his hair, “Now hold still or this is going to be lumpy.”

Lotor grumped, but sat with his arms crossed as Lance continued the braid. Once he started, the process moved quickly, Lotor’s hair was so smooth it moved easily along with Lance’s administrations. Lance leaned down and kissed the top of Lotor’s head, wrapping his hands around his neck. “Thank you,” Lance said, lifting a hand mirror so Lotor could see his handy work. 

“Well, I’ve never been one to turn down grooming,” Lotor said.

“I meant, thank you for agreeing to come tonight,” Lance said, “I know human bonding rituals aren’t your idea of fun.” 

“No,” Lotor admitted, leaning back onto Lance, “But they are yours, and I’d do anything to make this easier.”

Lance took a stiff breath. He had promised Lotor he would tell his friends about them dating, and movie night was the best opportunity. They would all be together, even Keith was visiting, but not be under threat of battle. It was the easiest way to rip off the bandaid. 

Didn’t mean Lance wasn’t scared silly. 

“It’ll be fine,” Lotor reassured him, “They care about you, I care about you, and I’ll be right there by your side.”

“I know,” Lance said, leaning in to kiss Lotor’s cheek. “I know I know I know, I’m just being silly.”

“Yes, you are,” Lotor said, turning his head to peck Lance’s lips with a kiss, “But you’re beautiful, and that makes up for a lot.”

Lance rolled his eyes and kissed him again once, twice, three times. “You’re nice,” Lance said. 

“You’re probably the only person in the entire universe who’d say that.” Lotor said, making Lance giggle as Lotor turned crawling up the bed and over Lance, chasing his mouth with kisses. 

“Lotor,” Lance protested as Lotor sucked his way down Lance’s neck, “Lotor, no, we don’t have time,”

“I’ll make it quick,” Lotor said, hands trailing down Lance’s side.

“If you do it now you won’t get my surprise later,” Lance protested. 

Lotor froze. “Surprise?” he asked. 

“Mmhmm,” Lance smirked, quirking his eyebrows in a way he thought was seductive. 

Biting his lip, Lance took Lotor’s hand with his own and lead it down to cup Lance’s ass. Once he’d left it there he reached into his pocket and grabbed something. 

Lotor flinched away as for just a moment, he felt something vibrate under his hand. Lance laughed at him. “Vibrator?” Lotor asked. 

“Vibrating panties,” Lance said, doing the eyebrow thing again. 

He could actually feel something hard between Lotor’s legs pressing into Lance’s thigh. He gripped Lance’s ass harder, wanting to see Lance in these supposed panties. “Hey, hey,” Lance said, pushing him away just slightly, “AFTER the movie.”

Lotor groaned into Lance’s neck, “But you’re wearing them NOW.”

“And I’ll keep wearing them,” Lance said, kissing Lotor’s cheek, “And only you will know. 

Lotor groaned but relented. “Fine,” he said, “One last kiss, though.”

Lance nodded at that, but may have regretted it as Lotor encapsulated his mouth, sticking his tongue down his throat for the dirtiest kiss he could remember.

Well. Lance didn’t regret it THAT much. 

 

“Oookay,” Lance said, standing outside the door to the common room, “Okay, okay, okay.”

Lotor put a hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be fine.”

“Yup,” Lance said, psyching himself up, “Totally. Okay. Let’s do this.” Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the common room, Lotor on his heels, to face all of his friends. “Hey everyone!” Lance said, his voice overly chipper, “Look who decided to join us for movie night!”

Everyone’s eyes fell on Lotor as he walked in, and silence fell over the room. Most of them had the decency to not look outright disgusted, but none could manage anything more than surprise. 

Keith did not have this decency, “What is HE doing here?” he asked, voice dripping with poison.

Lance sighed. He had been afraid of that. Keith hadn’t been around as much, so while the others had come to accept that Lotor was definitely not going to betray them, despite the fact they still didn’t like him, Keith had not made the same breakthrough. Keith had in fact left the ship last time after having a terrible argument with Lance about Lotor which they had never really worked out. 

“I…actually, as a matter of fact,” Lance said swallowing, “I asked him to come. Because,” He choked up, shaking, “Because…he’s my boyfriend. We’re…we’re dating.”

Honestly the most interesting thing to watch here were people’s eyebrows, no one’s stayed still. About half the group, Allura, Hunk, Matt, and Coran, had their eyebrows all shoot upwards into their hairline. The other half, Keith, Pidge, and Shiro, had THEIR eyebrows furrow into concern, and in Keith’s case, anger. 

Coran seemed to recover first. “I…see,” he said, and Lance tried not to read disappointment in his face, “Well, welcome, Lotor. Please, have a seat. Hunk and I are just getting the last of the snacks ready.” 

Lotor gave a nod, “Thank you.” He started to make his way to the couch, giving Lance a light touch on his arm to bring him with him. 

Lance was still shaking as they walked through the common room, often a place Lance thought of as being safe, now more like a nightmare with all eyes trained on him. 

Lotor squeezed his arm as they sat on the couch in reassurance, and Lance took a deep breath as people started going back to their tasks, Hunk and Coran getting the snacks, Matt and Pidge setting up the TV, Allura chatting quietly with Shiro about something…he did it. He had done it. True, it wasn’t the warmest welcome ever, but nothing had exploded. They had done it. 

“Um,” Oh no. Keith had spoken up, looking vaguely horrified between all his friends, “Did I…did I miss something?” Keith said, “How is everyone okay with this?” He gestured vaguely over to Lance and Lotor, making Lance flinch.

“Keith,” Hunk said, giving a warning shake of his head. 

“No!” Keith said, his voice rising, “No, last time I checked, we barely knew anything about him, except for the fact we couldn’t trust him. That was a FACT.”

“Keith,” Pidge of all people spoke up, the one who used to be one of Lotor’s most stringent critics, “Just…just let it go.”

“I won’t!” Keith said, turning on Lance, “I warned you! I TOLD you last time I was here, he was using you!”

Lance shook and he could feel Lotor’s grip tighten on him. “We…we talked about that,” Lance said softly, “We’re past that now.”

“Past?” Keith demanded, “What could he possibly have done? What, are you so desperate to get someone to sleep with you, you—“

Keith didn’t finish the sentence as Lotor stood up in anger, furious at what Keith said. The room jumped into motion, everyone stepping forward to get in between a fight before it started. Lotor didn’t ball his hands into fists, instead letting his hands hang down, claws out and dangerous. Keith, meanwhile reached behind him, hand on his Blade of Marmora knife he kept sheathed on him at all times. 

“Stop it! Just stop it!” Lance demands clutching his head. He can actually feel the stress leaking out of him. “Lotor, sit down. You,” he said to Keith, his fear finally melting into anger, “Come outside with me.”

Lance led him out of the room, leaving Lotor and the rest behind. Lotor did not seem to want to let him go, but Lance didn’t give him the chance to protest.

Lance was still shaking as he turned to face Keith. Now that he was here he didn’t know what to say. “Look,” he started without really thinking or knowing where he was going, “I know we haven’t always gotten along, but I thought we were friends, at least.”

“We are friends, Lance,” Keith said, exasperated “That’s why I’m mad! I don’t want him taking advantage of you.”

“He’s not,” Lance said, “I get why you might think it, but he isn’t. I know he’s not the most open person, but frankly, you’re not either, and we got used to YOU eventually.”

Keith flinched at that, and Lance regretted it. Lance took a deep breath to calm himself down. “All I’m saying is that…I’ve gotten to know him, okay? And he’s not that bad, really.”

“What a ringing endorsement of your new boyfriend,” Keith said. “You know what really ticks me off? How scared you look just to claim him as your boyfriend. I mean, don’t you think you should be proud or whatever? That you’re not is like…a sign?”

“I am proud,” Lance said, “He’s good to me, okay? I was scared because…” he took a deep breath “because of you all.” Keith blinked at him in surprise. “Because I was worried…Look, I know I’m not the most essential paladin here, and I know if I did something the rest of you didn’t like, you…you might…”

“Might what?” Keith said, and Lance tried to be understanding, but it was sometimes hard to lay out all his feelings like that. He suddenly had sympathy for Lotor’s hesitance with emotions. 

“Might…not want me around at all anymore,” Lance said.

“Oh,” Keith said, infuriatingly. “Lance I…we wouldn’t…of course we’re not going to kick you out because you’re dating a jerk.” 

Lance was shaking again, clutching his arms to himself. “He—He’s not…I don’t…”

“Lance…okay, I shouldn’t have said you were desperate.” Keith said, “But…usually your flirting or whatever is…okay, it’s annoying, but it’s harmless. This…Lotor may say he’s on our side, but I don’t…I can’t trust him.”

“I’m not asking you to,” Lance said, “I’m asking you to trust me. I know what I’m doing.”

Keith took a stiff breath out of his nose, considering Lance. The moment of silence stretched on, and Lance was pretty sure he was going to faint from the awkward tension. “He’s not allowed any of my popcorn.” Keith finally said.

Lance couldn’t hold in a snort. “He doesn’t like popcorn. Too messy.”

Keith turned his nose up. “And this is the guy you want to date?”

Lance chuckled, and pulled Keith in for a hug. Keith reacted as he always did with a surprise hug and froze up for a moment, but quickly relaxed and accepted it. “Thanks, man,” Lance said, feeling relief.

“If he hurts you,” Keith said, “I’m going to find the absolute most painful ways to castrate him.”

Lance laughed again, “You’ll have to get in line. IF that were to happen.”

Keith grumbled something that oddly sounded like ‘It’s only a matter of time,’ but Lance ignored that in favor of remaining friendly. “Come on. Before Pidge steals all the good blankets.”

Pidge had stolen all the good blankets, and was only releasing them for promises of food. Hunk managed to negotiate most of them away from her, allowing her to keep a couple and an entire bowl of snacks for herself so she could hide away in a cocoon of fabric. Hunk, being the kind person he was, then redistributed said blankets, so that there were enough for everyone. 

Lance grabbed one of the larger ones and came over to where Lotor was awkwardly-yet-trying-to-not-look-awkward sitting at the end of the couch. “Scoot,” Lance instructed, laying the blanket over them both. Lotor shifted tighter to the end so that Lance could squeeze in next to him.

“Everything alright?” He said in a low voice, giving Keith the evil eye as Keith settled on the floor. 

“Hm?” Lance asked, getting settled. “Oh, yeah. It’s fine.” Lotor still looked suspicious, so Lance squeezed his arm, “Promise. It’s fine.”

Lotor slid his arm down to hold Lance’s hand. “Fine.” He said. 

“Hey Lance, settle something for us,” Matt said from the floor, setting up his laptop to hook into the television, “Just Shrek 1 and 2? OR Shrek 1, 2, and 3?”

“Matt, you’ll fall asleep after 1, why does it matter to you?” Pidge said.

“The third one’s not even good,” Hunk agreed. 

“BUT Snow White screaming Led Zepplin, though,” Lance said in argument, “Plus there is the noble warrior Lancelot,” He said dramatically.

“Lancelot’s the bully,” Hunk said. 

“Why don’t we just watch 1 and 2 for now,” Shiro said, “And see what we feel like after.”

“Alright, alright,” Matt said, “Just as long as we don’t watch 4 or 5.”

“There’s a 5th one?” Hunk asked.

“Mmhmm,” Pidge said, “Came out in 2019, was supposed to remake the franchise.”

“And it worked or didn’t work spectacularly.” Lance said, “I don’t really know.”

There was an awkward pause as no one knew what happened in Shrek 5, despite the fact it was the future and they’d definitely seen it. 

“Well, let’s just…start the movie,” Matt said, and hit play. 

Lance was quick to sing along with the songs. He would have said all the lines too, if it weren’t for the fact he’d been banned from doing so several movie nights ago. 

Lotor watched silently beside him. He didn’t laugh at the jokes or enjoy in any of the banter. Lance looked over o him to see he was watching the movie determined, with a small crease in his brow. Lance leaned back and dropped his head on shoulder. “You know there’s not going to be a quiz later, right?” he asked in a low voice, “It’s just fun.”

“There are a lot of references in this movie,” Lotor whispered back. 

Lance opened his mouth, and shut it again. He’d…kinda forgotten about that. Of course Lotor wouldn’t understand most of them. “It’s okay,” Lance said, “Allura and Coran don’t seem to get it either,” He said, nodding over to the Alteans. Lotor looked over and saw the both of them watching with mild amusement, though not really engaging like the humans. “Just go with it, it’ll be alright.”

Lotor sighed, and went back to concentrating as hard as he could on understanding the various fairy tale creatures. Lance sighed and snuggled closer until he was half sitting on his lap, and managed to slip a hand into his pocket, then slip what was in the pocket to Lotor.

Lotor’s frown creased further for just a moment as he tried to figure out what it was Lance had given him. He must have given it an experimental flick, as Lance gasped at the vibrations. 

Lotor immediately switched it off in surprise, and everyone turned to look at him. “Sorry. Shiver.” He said quickly, and they all turned back to the movie. Luckily Robin Hood was singing so that took their attention back right away. 

He could feel Lotor smirking behind his head. He expected the vibrations to start up again immediately, but they didn’t…Lotor was waiting for something…

Lance had almost forgotten about the remote until the wedding of Shrek and Fiona. Just as the Dragon burst in, he felt it start up, the noise of the movie covering up any noise Lance made. He looked out of the corner of his eyes to see Lotor smiling. Well, at least he was enjoying himself. 

Matt was indeed asleep by the end of the movie, and Shiro carried him off to his room to sleep, while Pidge took them straight into 2. Allura and Coran took that as their moment to retire, not understanding the appeal of the movies any more than Lotor, but as neither of them were dating someone who liked the movies, they were freed. 

Lotor was having his own fun. He waited until noisy parts of the film to turn up the intensity, and that plus the enjoyment of the film was getting Lance all kinds of excited. And Matt and Shiro had been on the couch, so now that they’d left they had it all to themselves. 

Lance was surprised again, when around the time Puss in Boots faced off against the guards, he realized Lotor had not changed the intensity in a while. He looked over his shoulder…to see Lotor’s eyes closed.

Fucking hell he fucking fell asleep.

Lance sighed, but returned his attention to the movie. 

When it was over, Pidge turned to Lance. “You still sure you want to see 3?”

Lance sighed, looking over to Lotor. “No, I think it’s time for bed.” 

Attention went to Lotor. “Oh my god,” Keith said, looking at him, “Is he asleep?”

“He looks just like when he’s awake,” Hunk said, “He’s so…not relaxed at all.”

“Yeah…” Lance said, “It takes him a while to get relaxed,” Lance said trying to sit up. He couldn’t manage it, as Lotor’s hands were wrapped around him, holding still. 

Pidge, Hunk, and Keith all snorted. “Oh my god,” Pidge said, “That’s actually kind of adorable.”

Keith scoffed, “Who would have thought, Prince Galra likes to sleep with a teddy bear.”

“Ha, Ha,” Lance said monotone, “Now help me up.”

The three of them exchanged looks, and said as one, “Nah.”

“Wha-Come on, guys!” Lance said, trying to sit up again, but Lotor’s grip only tightened around him. “He’s really strong!”

“Sorry,” Keith said, not looking sorry. 

“You were the one who wanted to date him.” Hunk said, collecting the remainders of the snacks to take to the kitchen. 

Pidge only laughed, closing up Matt’s computer and shutting off the tv. “See you in the morning!” 

“Guys! Guys, come back!” He heard the sounds of doors closing, then silence. He and Lotor were alone. “Assholes…”

In the silence, Lance could hear the vibrating panties working their magic, and it was increasingly hard to ignore. He was at a decent half staff, but he couldn’t get any friction to satisfy him more so he was just sitting there, trapped in horny hell. “Lotor,” He said calmly, “Lotor wake up.” 

Lotor did not stir. He kinda looked peaceful if it weren’t for the death grip he had around Lance’s middle. Ugh, and he had the remote in his hand… If Lance could just grab it he could turn the infernal contraption off. This was supposed to be fun, not mind-numbingly awful. 

Grabbing the remote was easier said than done. It was like he was trapped in a statue. “Goddamn your stupid Galtean strength!” He muttered, squirming to arrange his body in such a way he could grab the remote. Easier said than done, the more he squirmed the more friction he added to his most sensitive parts and it drove him even further up the wall. “Augh!! It’s like a pair of pythons,” he muttered, trying to bend his arm in ways it was not meant to bend to reach Lotor’s hand. 

And once he did reach the hand, there was the problem that the remote was in Lotor’s fist, and trying to pry at Lotor’s fingers was like scratching a stone. A smooth, well-lotioned, fleshy stone. “Come on, Come on,” He urged himself on.

Lotor must have reacted to the squirming because he readjusted his grip, curling Lance further into his body. “No, no, no!” Lance muttered as the remote got further away. Lotor practically had him tucked under the blanket. “MMMMPH!” Lance squealed.

He felt more than saw Lotor’s eyes snap open. “Lance?” He asked on full alert. That was the other thing with Lotor, he didn’t really do the whole ‘sleepy half-awake’ stuff. He was either on, or off. “What’s going on? Where is everyone?”

“Mmph!” Lance muttered, still trapped under the blanket. Lotor quickly released him and he sat up dramatically taking a breath. “Geez Louise, that would have been the most awkward death I can think of.” He said. Once he caught his breath he reached over for the remote, and this time was successfully able to pry it out of Lotor’s hands and turn it off. 

“What—were you—“ Lotor was still trying to come to his senses, “Were you…masturbating in my lap?”

“What! No!” Lance protested, “No, I wasn’t that’s—that’s creepy! Masturbating on someone without their consent is creepy!” Although, Lance didn’t mention that the idea of masturbating right now was making him all sorts of hot in his lizard brain. God, he needed some relief right now. 

Lotor must have noticed something, because he leaned in to kiss just below Lance’s ear. “What about with my consent?”

Now that…that changed things. Just the image of that made Lance’s dick twitch. Still… “He-Here?” he asked, “Right here? In the common room?”

“Everyone else seems to have left,” Lotor said, kissing his neck again, “and you promised me a surprise.”

Lance’s breath came as a shudder as Lotor’s hands that had so firmly grasped him before, now came to just light touches on his thighs. “Let me see,” Lotor whispered in his ear. “I can hear them. Let me see them.”

Shaking, Lance slowly undid his pants, feeling Lotor’s eyes on him like a hawk. The room was a bit dark, but Lotor didn’t seem to be having any trouble seeing. Lance wondered if he had night vision. He should ask…some other time. 

Once his pants were unzipped, he exposed just a sliver of the pink frilly panties lying beneath, covering his bulge and vibrating like crazy. Lotor’s hands were on Lance’s stomach, pushing up his shirt so he could see better. “Take off your pants, Kit,” He ordered, “Quickly now.”

Lance bucked his hips up so he could slide his jeans down to his knees, the panties now on full display. When he sat back down, he could feel Lotor’s own bulge directly underneath him. Lance heard Lotor breathing heavily in his ear. “Touch yourself,” Lotor said in his ear. “Let me see.”

Still shaking a bit, Lance reached a hand down to palm himself through the fabric. He gasped at the feeling and moaned as he finally got the friction he’d been looking for. “Yes,” Lotor encouraged, hands sliding up his skin, “Keep going,”

Lotor’s breath was hot on his neck and his fingers firm just below his chest and Lance quickly felt himself getting lost in the sensation as he touched himself through the panties, pressing the alien vibrations up against his skin. “Keep going,” Lotor urged, his voice shaking too. 

“Mmm,”Lance said, shutting his eyes and bucking his hips to grind into his hand. Lotor’s own hands massaged up his chest, rucking his shirt up to his nipples. Lance gasped as Lotor squeezed them, making them pebble up as he worked himself faster. A wet spot of pre-cum grew against his palm.

“Take it out,” Lotor said, “Let me see how hard you are, Kit. Let me see.”

Under his watchful supervision, Lance slipped his hands under the fabric and grabbed hold of his own length, “Ohhh,” He moaned as he took himself out, letting Lotor see his red and wet dick. 

“Oh Kit,” Lotor moaned, watching him rub up and down his length, “Good kit, such a good kit,” Lotor bit his earlobe, continuing to watch with more determination than he’d ever given the movie.

Lance then got an idea. An awful, wonderful idea. 

He reached behind him, going for Lotor’s pants. It was easy to find, the bulge had been pressing into his ass this whole time. Before Lotor could protest, he slipped his hand beneath Lotor’s waistband, and grabbed Lotor’s dick. Lotor gasped, but Lance wasn’t there to work him as well, he was just on a supply mission. Using his fist, he gathered as much of Lotor’s slick as he could before bringing it back out and using it as lubrication for himself. 

“Oh, Quiznak,” Lotor said, “Fuck, Lance, you’re so beautiful.”

Lance moaned, leaning back into Lotor’s shoulder as he passed his thumb over his slit. “L-Lotor…I’m gonna…”

“Do it, Kit, I want to see,” Lotor said.

With the permission, Lance tensed up, feeling the coiling in his abdomen as he released over his hand. 

He took several deep breaths to enjoy the feeling as Lotor kissed up and down his neck. “So beautiful…” Lotor kept muttering. 

Lance smiled up at him. “So. What’dja think of the movie?” He asked nonchalantly, as though his dick wasn’t out and his hand wasn’t covered in cum. 

Lotor rolled his eyes. “It turned out all right in the end,” He said, smirking down at Lance’s dick. Lance snorted. “Come on, let’s get out of here,” He pushed at Lance’s legs, but Lance only collapsed further. 

“I don’t know,” he said, “I think I’m too tired,” He said, still smiling cheekily up at Lotor. 

Lotor rolled his eyes and put his hands under Lance, effortlessly scooping him into his arms bridal style. “Well then. We can’t have that.” 

Lance wasn’t sure how to react so he just kinda giggled ceaselessly as Lotor carried him out of the room. “Wait, this isn’t the way to my room,” He said in moments. 

“No, it’s the way to mine,” Lotor said, “You’re loud, and I didn’t think you’d want your friends to hear you tonight.”

Lance wasn’t sure what to do, so he just giggled more as Lotor carried him off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to change the name of the series 'cause its not really...apt anymore. So keep an eye out for that.


End file.
